Edward's Knocked Up
by RiYuYami
Summary: After an unprotected night with Roy, Ed finds out that the Gate as a funny side and had given him something he would never expect. Don't you hate loopholes in Equivalent Exchange? RoyEd mpreg and foul words from Edward
1. Chapter 1

Wows… look at all the reviews that I got for just a simple one-shot… and I even got a review from on of my greatest friends, and she's the one who got me into mpreg in the first place. And to the young person who begged me to make this, here you go. And a review from my boyfriend just made this story thing even better.

THANK YOU EVERYONE! (hands out candy)

Well, it seems like people actually DID like _Stupid Shirt_, looks like Ri-chan is going to make the mpreg fanfic after all. BTW, the title for this story is just to get your attention and for some cheap laughs. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ed: (throws a wrench at her head) You jerk! Why are you doing this to me again!?

Oh please, I've made Yami from Yu-Gi-Oh pregnant more times then you; this is only your second one.

Ed: Nuts to you!

Just shut up and do the disclaimer or I'll pair you up with your father and have a lemon scene between you and him.

Ed: I'll be good. (Sits and grabs the disclaimer sheet) Ahem, RiYuYami owns jack shit. If she did own Fullmetal Alchemist, would she be writing fan fiction for it? No, she's be laughing her ass off about her characters and then she would have Roy screw me silly in every other chapter, even if it's a one panel shot, a dream, or a flash back. My God woman, you are sick, very sick in the head.

And you're shorter then holy hell, your point being?

Ed: … WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY COULD TRIP OVER A GRAIN OF SALT!?

I rest my case. On with the fic.

Don't sue me, I'm funny.

--

**Edward's Knocked Up**

**© RiYuYami**

**Chapter one: No protection today**

--

"Roy, I have no idea why, but it seemed a little weird to have sex in your office without a condom…" I spoke softly so no one would over hear us speaking to each other out in the court yard. Roy laughed and looked down at me, God I hate being…

**I'M NOT GOING TO SAY IT! **

Anyway, after a few times in the sack with protection, me and Roy decided that we were cleaned and we chose to try out sex with out a condom.

"You know you liked it shrimp boat." He smirked and walked ahead of me, I blinked and started to chase after him as he started to run and he laughed.

"Come back here and say that to my face old man!" I screamed at him and this caused us to get a few stares, but we got everyone's attention when I crashed right into him and we started to roll around on the dirty ground, yelling and screaming and maybe poking the other in the face a few times for good measure.

Heh-heh.

"Mustang! Elric! Stop acting like five year olds and act your appropriate ages or I'll make you!" Hawkeye yelled at us while she cocked her gun right at our heads. Hell has no fury like a pissed Hawkeye. We got right up, apologized and dusted the other off, though Roy _insisted_ that I had a lot of dirt on my pants, the Bastard pervert.

"This is your fault Fullmetal." Roy whispered as we walked back toward the building to get a quick shower and get our clothing washed, bad idea to fight after it rained only a few hours ago. I glared at him with a pout.

"Shove it Flame, I wouldn't have chased you down if you didn't call me shrimp."

"Shrimp boat."

"What did you say?!"

"I was merely correcting you. I called you shrimp boat."

"Stop saying I'm small!"

And once again, the argument between the two of us was stopped by a gun to the back of each of our heads.

--

"Roy, stop it. Someone might see."

"And some might not."

"Bastard."

"I love you too Ed."

The one thing you should never do in a public male bathroom (besides playing with yourself after two shakes) is be in a public male bathroom with Roy Mustang, and to top that, you are hot, wet, soapy, and butt-fucking naked. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that the only things on Roy's mind were fuck Edward Elric, play with fire, gloat, make fun of everyone, fuck Edward Elric, put off paper work, and fuck Edward Elric. That's pretty much it, so far as I know, and right now he is trying to do his favorite thing on the list, you guessed it, screw me.

I had to keep pushing him away, but he just kept coming back. I then pushed him with my automail arm and he got the message that I wanted to continue washing my hair after he fell on his ass in the shower. "You can be so rude Ed, no manners to your fellow co-worker."

I turned to him with a smirk on my face. "Heh, funny, I could say the same thing about you."

"Oh, that totally burns Edward."

"I bet it didn't hurt, you love fire. But when your wet, and not in a good way, you are aa useless as me in a milk drinking contest." That'll show the jerk. As I smiled at my victory I didn't notice what Roy was doing until…

"AHHHHHH!!!!!! HOT! HOT! ROY MUSTANG! WHAT THE HELL!?"

Turns out he was playing around with the faucet and set it to the hottest temperature. "Just for that you son of a bitch, you are getting no sex!" I yelled at him and he looked shocked.

"Oh God no! I'm sorry Ed! Don't do that to me, it's a living hell!" Well, this is something you don't see every day, Roy Mustang begging. I must blackmail him for this later. I'm putting that in the Mustang punishment drawer in my mind's filing cabinet.

--

Heh, what a way to start a morning. Face down into the strange smelling bowl of the toilet, nice. And to add more to the wonderfulness of it all, I'm puking up everything I ate yesterday and it's the greatest thing in the whole fucking universe. Can't you just taste the sarcasm spewing from every word?

"Why does it keep coming…?" I murmured as I leaned down and vomited some more.

"See, this is why I tell you to stop eating so much at dinner." Roy, I could feel his onyx eyes looking right at me, and he had a smug grin on his face. I love that man to death but he is such a pain in the butt about seventy percent of the time. I turned to him, I was, tired, grossed out, panting and my insides burned, but I still had the energy to insult him.

"Go fuck yourself with something hard and sandpapery." I breathed but had to throw up some more. I looked up at him to see if he was going to come up with another insult, but he had a look that he only used when something was not right, worry.

He leaned down and held my bangs back as I vomited even more, this time I think it was that chunky shit, you know when you get near the end of losing all of your stomach and you're asking Death to take you now? Yes, that's what had just happened. I sat back and flushed the porcelain object that I was now calling a God, and yet I'm not religious. Roy placed his palm to my head and sighed. "Ed, how long has this sick thing been going on?"

I thought for a second and looked up at him. "About a week. It's just a stomach virus; it's been going around at work." Well, that was true. Some people had some flu bug at work and it only last four or five days, but I was entering a week with this, I must have gotten it bad.

"Well if it keeps going on, then I'll take you to a doctor." I don't know what happened but I ended up screaming and latching onto Roy's leg.

"NO! Oh please don't take me to a doctor! I beg of you!" I could tell that he was trying not to laugh. Maybe now is the time I can blackmail him to Hawkeye…

TBC

--

Sorry about it being short, but it's only the first chapter and the starting of how Ed got pregnant, but how he is able to carry a kid and all that other stuff will be revealed in chapter two.

If I get three reviews I'll update (this is for those on fan fiction not my DA account in which this story will also be posted up on).

Review or I'll bring Hawkeye out with her gun.

BTW, I got a question. After I get about five chapters for this done with, I might want to do a war romance story called _Ofra Haza_ which is Hebrew for Deliver Us. I was thinking it could be that Roy is solider sent out to fight in war, but ends up meeting an injured boy from the enemy side of the country, and finds out that there is a greater force that they should be fighting against. What is this blond, half metal boy speaking of and why is Roy having horrible nightmares? (Tell me is you like this idea in the review)


	2. Chapter 2

(You want it, you got it baby. XD)

… OH… MY… GOD…

Ed: What's with her?

Pride (Edward from _Why Does Love Hurt?_) I don't know, she got a message from one of her reviewers stating that she was suppose to update this story after she got three reviews, and right now she has nine.

So… many… reviews…

Ed: Ri? You okay?

YES! Can you believe it?! This is awesome! I'm not only loved for my mpreg for YGO, but FMA as well! I can't believe that this silly story and the one-shot that created it are so popular! I mean, I'm more known for being a YGO fanfic mpreg writer, but thanks to these stories I'm now making a name for my self here! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (Looks over at Pride and Ed and does not like the looks they are giving her) Sorry… I'm just so happy.

Ed/ Pride: We got the picture.

Okay. I own nothing but the baby and the plot, as well as this version of Pride-Ed, but he is from a different story and that one is an Elricest story. So could some of you be nice enough to please review it for me. I would like some more people to take a look at it and tell me what you think.

Ed: Senseless advertisement?

Senseless advertisement… (Bows head and Pride just pats her back)

Pride: You poor, poor, doomed child. WELP! (Slaps her back and smirks) ON WITH THE FIC!

--

**Edward's Knocked Up**

**© RiYuYami**

**Chapter two: Not a doctor! **

--

My poor tummy… its killing me because of this sick… thingy going on with in it.

And I'm too much of an egotist and coward to even set foot in a doctor's office. But Roy said that if I was still sick after a week I would have to go, but he kinda put off taking me for about a few weeks. I think it might have been about four or five weeks ago, but what do I know, I'm face down on the cold bathroom floor with a huge puddle of drool coming from my mouth… man I would love to have some banana yogurt right now.

OH! And maybe some buns smothered in sauce and… note to self, stop listening to Al. (1)

"You okay brother?"

Holy hell in a hand basket, where did those huge eyes come from?

Oh wait… that's Al.

"I want to die…" I moaned as I turned over, looking up at my brother.

"You can't do that right now, we are going somewhere." I sat right up for this with a grin on my face.

"Really?! Where?!" Al had some sorta sly look on his face, uh oh…

--

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (gasp) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Are you done?"

"Wait… OOOOOOOOOOOO! Okay, now I am."

Well, this is a rare site to see. Edward Elric, probably the most feared alchemist in the state, is screaming and shouting like an upset and pissed little five year old being carried into the doctor's office by his 'dad' and 'mom' but replace dad and mom with Roy Mustang and Alphonse Elric and you can see what I'm going through pretty clearly.

My own brother and lover… how in the name of fuck could they betray me like this? They know very clearly that I detest hospitals and doctors, except Winry's parents and Dr. Marco (AN: Is that his name? I can't remember to well, but I think Scar tried to kill him in the manga) are pretty cool so they don't count.

As Roy and Al signed me in, I quickly snatched a really nice looking pen covered in stripes to play with for a while when we wait because I hate being bored.

As I finished a really cool doodle of a flamel on my boot as well as the plots to hurt Al and Roy, the nurse told us to go in. I walked in first and say some brunet with a pony tail in her hair. She wore glasses in front of her blue-green eyes, she looked to be about two inches taller then myself and she was smiling at me.

"Hello I'm Dr. Kurcka and you must be…" She looked at her chart. "Edward Elric, oh, I've heard of you. You're the Fullmetal Alchemist, nice to meet you Edward." She smiled as she shook my human hand.

"Hello madam." I mumbled, but I say a chain attached to one of her belt loops and it went into her pocket, was she…?

"Please have a seat so I can check you." She patted the table and I jumped on. "Please take off your boots and your jacket." She spoke as she had her back turned to me. I blushed; this meant that she would see my automail. But I can't say no because I really want to see what's wrong with me. I did as I was told and Dr. Kurcka blinked.

"Oh, I guess this is why they call you the "Fullmetal Alchemist" then, am I right honey?" The older woman smiled as I nodded. I told her about was wrong and she took in this information. She then took my normal wrist and held onto it, checking my pulse. She nodded when she was done and then she did a bunch of other things, but I screamed and shouted when she asked to check my weight and height.

"Edward Elric, you get on that scale now or do you want me to make you!?" Al yelled at me, and I obeyed with out a word. Dr. Kurcka wrote down the information and I wish she didn't read it out loud. "Well, your weight is about 189 pounds, most likely from the automail and your muscular form. And you are about 4 foot 9 and…"

"HOW ARE YOU CALLING THE SMALLEST ALCHEMIST IN THE SOLAR SYSTEM!?" I yelled.

The group was quiet except for the slapping between the contact of Roy's hand and his forehead.

"Sorry, but I'm a little… sensitive to my height." I nervously and embarrassingly grinned at the brunette woman who only nodded. "Okay, now Edward, I need you to take of your shirt."

Now Roy was not too happy about this and Al had to stop him from burning the poor woman. I lay down on the table and she started to push into my stomach area. "Umm… what are you doing?"

"Checking to rule out any tumors or abnormalities." Dr. Kurcka said as she pushed on a spot right under my belly button and I squealed. "That's fucking hurt!" I yelled. Dr. Kurcka blinked.

"Hang on; I think I might have a good idea as to why you are having all these problems." She put on a stereoscope and placed it on my stomach and she smiled with a blush when she placed it on the spot. "Ed, put this on and tell me what you hear."

I looked at her and did as I was told and I heard something that was odd and yet familiar. "What, what is it Dr. Kurcka?" I asked, not liking that smile she had on her face. She patted my stomach and continued to smile.

"Edward Elric, you are the first male in known history to be… pregnant."

The room was quiet, Roy was quiet, Al was quiet, Dr. Kurcka was quiet, and I was… well, for a brief second before I lunged at the older woman.

--

"Edward, I swear, if you even try that again I will give you a shot right up your ass young man! And it will be with a twenty millimeter needle too!"

"Sorry…"

The office was slightly trashed and there were a few ripped up books that I had thrown at Dr. Kurcka who now had me strapped to a chair thanks to alchemy. Curse her for being a state alchemist in plants, curse her!

As she repaired her books and office she informed me and the others with a theory as to why I now have a newly discovered uterus with in me.

"Well I now alchemy, which is lucky for you, and I think that you may have gotten this new organ from a rebound that infected your body and not the surrounding area. Did you do something that may have caused this? Never mind, the point is that you need to be careful with this because the male part of the species can not get pregnant and you don't know what kind of effects it could cause. Try not to get into any missions and Mustang," She looked from me to Roy. "You had better keep him from doing anything stupid, same with you Al."

Both Roy and Al nodded and I snorted. "I won't do anything stupid, I know better then that." They just glared at me.

"Anyway Edward, I think you will start to show in about three weeks because from what I can tell you are about eight weeks in."

"Why?"

"Because of your body shape and height."

SLAM-CRACK!

Dr. Kurcka slapped my head. I broke her desk in half and she then repaired it. Maybe I should be more careful from now on…

TBC

--

Are you all happy now?

Next chapter: Edward starts his life being pregnant and word soon gets out. Someone is going to make a surprise appearance.

Review or I'll hit you with Sean Connery.


	3. Chapter 3

(Reason why I didn't get this up sooner, I was in the hospital for leg surgery. I had an infection that they had to cut out, now it looks like a cookie-cutter shark took a bite out of my left leg. It looks pretty cool though, all icky and bloody when the blood starts to pool in it, though it hurts like living hell when its touched or when cold air hits it.)

Comin' at you live from RiYuYami' computer… it's… AN UPDATE! (Gets hit with a soup can)

OWWW! Who threw that?!

Ed: (trying to look not guilty) Wasn't me.

Hmm… anyway, thank you all SOOO much for the wonderful twenty-three reviews! I'm so happy that I'm actually loved for this story. Oh, and that (1) I put in the start of the story, that's to show a reference I made from some very cool people called Artistic Men, they made Al like buns. Please don't ask about that…

Edward: Get over with what you are blabbing about and keep writing you are boring people.

But they just got here.

Edward: And you're boring them.

Jerk. Anyway, I own nothing but what I said in the other disclaimers. Because, let's face it, if I owned Fullmetal, do you think I would be sitting here writing fan fiction for my own story? I'd be drawing up my ideas as bonus stories and I'd be laughing at all the stuff you make my characters do, though… Greed would have lived because Greed is my favorite out of the homunculi, that and Pride!Ed. They kick butt!

Edward: …

What?

Edward: Nothing. Just continue onto the rating.

Oh right! This chapter includes more cussing, Ed's cravings start, lots of ridicules freak outs from Roy's posse, a few fist fights from Edward, and a surprise visit from our favorite… (has a hand over her mouth)

Edward: Don't spoil it for the people you idiot!

Alright, alright… you are so mean Mr. Shorty.

Edward: SHORTY?!

(this scene was removed by the FFCC; the Fan Fiction Censorship Corporation)

ON WITH THE FIC!

--

**Edward's Knocked Up**

**© RiYuYami**

**Chapter three: How to tell your friends**

--

"I can't go into work, what if they notice?"

"How re they going to notice if you are only eight weeks along, and you are not even showing yet brother! So there is nothing to worry about!"

"I meant the cravings and the morning sickness! Hawkeye will catch on to this quickly and she might start asking me and stuff and the others will want to know and then maybe Bradley will find out and… AHHHH!!!!"

"Brother! Stop freakin' out, it's bad for the baby!"

It has been about three days since I found out that I was pregnant with Roy's kid, and I was already taken in by the mood swings. Though, the cravings are something I enjoy because I can make Roy get out of bed a three in the morning to get me ice cream. Heh-heh. But since Al found out, he has been over protective of me, like I was his cat or something. This reminds me, I have to feed Goofy, Al's new kitten, today.

"Fine, I'll stop. But you know what Dr. Kurcka said, the side effects for a male might be stronger or weaker then they are for a woman."

"Yeah, and you punched her wall because you said you didn't have side effects."

I shrugged and got under the covers again, and Al yanked them off and forced me into the bathroom to get ready, all the while Roy was laughing at us.

--

Well, I got stuck going to headquarters anyway, once again, against my will by Roy. "Oh come on love, no one is even going to notice that you are… expecting. You look like you always do and you have yet to show so we can keep that up for just a bit until I can get a form so you can take an eight month long vacation."

"Eight months? I thought I was already two months in." I asked Roy who only patted me on the head; this is what pisses me off…

"Well, you are two months in, but you will need another month off so you can get use to being a man-mama."

"Bleh, don't say it like that Roy. It makes me feel like a woman and…" I stopped walking and I felt a cold chill run up my spine. Roy stopped and looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

I turned to him and I paled. "I think… I think I have to tell Teacher about this…" I don't even want to know what will do, the thought of even saying it to her was scary enough. But I think she will be happy to know that Al has a body again so that's good.

Right?

I could feel Roy's hand on my shoulder. "You'll be okay, I'm pretty sure she will be happy for you."

I looked up and smiled. "You're right Roy and I'm sure…"

"EDWARD! ROY!"

Our small moment was ruined by none other then Mr. Walking-Talking-Kodak-Camera himself, Maes Hughes. (AN: And this is our special guest!)

"Oh, hey Hughes. How is everything?" Roy asked and Hughes came up to us with a HUGE grin on his face, he then showed us pictures of his family and we were only saved when Al came by and Hughes began to talk to him. Once he was distracted, we ran like hell.

We had reached Roy's office and I went for the phone.

"What are you doing? You can't call the mental hospital, they don't want Hughes either."

I glared at him. "No, I'm calling… Teacher. Because she will kill me if I don't tell her about this before anyone else…" I swallowed the last bit of courage I had and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

I bit my lip and started to speak.

"Hi Teacher."

"EDWARD ELRIC! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

I pulled the phone from my ear and Roy was hiding behind his chair.

"I'm in Central right now Teacher. And I have some news about my and Al."

"Fine, tell me what it is. It better not be bad news or I'll come over there and kick your asses."

I waved my hand nervously, though she could not see me do that. "Its good news! First, Al got his body back to normal and he is doing great."

"Well that's very good news. Tell him congratulations, now what's YOUR news?"

I swallowed. "Teacher, what I'm about to tell you is the truth, and I'm not kidding around or lying when I tell you this…"

"Get to the point Edward."

"… I'm pregnant…"

"…"

I didn't hear her respond and I pulled the phone closer to my ear. I then heard her speak and it surprised me.

"So in a strange way, I'll be an aunt Edward?"

"Yes…" I spoke cautiously.

"I'll be coming to Central in a few weeks. Inform me when you start showing and I'll help you as much as I can."

I smiled. "Really Teacher?!"

"Yes, I don't trust you on taking care of yourself in the state that you are in because you're a small, idiot. You got that Edward?"

I sweat dropped. "Yes Teacher."

"I'll see you soon." And she hung up.

Roy looked at me as I hung up. "So… how did it go?"

I smiled and then fainted.

--

I tried my best to avoid everyone for the next few weeks; I guess it's a side effect to feel self conscious about myself. Well, I woke up this morning to go and do my now normal morning routine of throwing up in the toilet, but that's when I noticed it. Something was…

… off.

I stood up and looked at the full length mirror Roy had in the bathroom and I blinked. I saw myself being shirtless and right there on my middle was a slight bulge. I moved my hand slowly over it and felt the warm skin and I swore the smile on my face had to be the biggest I have ever had.

--

(Regular POV. Yes, there will be points in the story where I have to do this.)

Roy sat at the table drinking his coffee while Alphonse worked on making breakfast. They pair heard hurried foot steps above them, signaling that Edward was up, but right now the steps were not headed toward the bathroom as they are normally at this time they seemed to be running all over the place.

Al and Roy heard the mismatched steps going down the stairs and turned to see a smirking Edward at the entrance to the kitchen. Roy turned to his smiling lover, who was dressed in his sleeveless vest (He wore this in the first volume of the manga, it looks like his black jacket, only with out sleeves.) a red tank top, and black pants. He walked up to Roy and had the other's hand against his stomach.

Roy blinked and looked up at the still smiling alchemist. "And… what are you doing Edward?"

"Silly bastard, can't you feel you own kid?" Edward spoke in a smug tone, still wearing the smirk on his face. He lifted up his shirt and both Al and Roy saw the bulge in Ed's waist. Al squealed and jumped up and down.

"YAY! You're showing brother! Congratulations to both you and Roy!" The brunet hugged his older brother. After Al pulled away, Roy pulled Edward onto his lap and kissed his temple.

"You must be happy."

"Of course I am! Shouldn't every mother be happy when their kid starts to show!?"

Roy smirked as Edward pouted. "Mother? So you're saying you're a girl then?"

Edward looked away with a deep blush on his face. "No, I'm just saying that because I'm carrying this kid in me."

"I guess you have a point." He kissed Edward and took the boy off his lap. "Now eat and get ready, we have work today and I don't think the second Lt. will be happy if I'm not there 'doing' my paperwork."

--

"MILK?!"

"No way! I thought he hated it!"

"But he's drinking it!"

"Has the world gone mad!?"

"HA! You owe me a hundred buck Havoc!"

Well, it has finally happened. Pigs are flying over Ishbal, Scar got a face lift, and Havoc got laid.

I, Edward Elric sworn enemy of that bastard milk, am drinking it.

When I sat down at the lunch table, I thought everyone was wide-eyed at the fact that I was just eating dessert for lunch, but no. It was the disgusting, cow-made, white, dairy product called milk that I was drinking with a straw. I wanted to tell them that it was not my idea to drink it; it was the colonel's child who wanted it. I didn't even want it, but he/she seemed to.

I glared at them all and continued to drink the fluid.

They stared at me.

I stared at them.

Back.

Forth.

Back.

Forth.

Back.

Forth.

Back…

"STOP LOOKING AT ME YOUR JERKS!!!" I screamed and took my tray and left to Roy's office with a glare in my eyes and a deep blush on my face.

When I got there, I turned at saw Roy, Al, and the crew watching me. I flipped them off and sat down on the couch and began to eat my lunch, though it was hard because they continued to watch me.

"WHAT?! What is it that you want from me?!" I flailed at them. Everyone, but Roy and Al, asked me at the same time.

"Why are you drinking milk?" I sighed and laid back, I could see the slight bump from under me shirt. Everyone sat down around me and all looked at me, wanting an answer.

"Okay, please don't tell anyone or I will kill each and every one of you in the most horrible way possible." I sighed. "I'm pregnant."

Breda was frozen in shock.

Fuery looked pale.

Hawkeye was wide eyed.

Falman was blanked faced.

Armstrong was crying happiness.

Havoc fainted.

And Hughes was smiling like there was no tomorrow, pulsing he stole Havoc's wallet while he passed out. Well, this could have gone better. I think it just did because Armstrong was now trying to give me a hug.

TBC

--

Hope ya liked! I drew a lot of pictures for this story AND came up with a sequel idea as well! And the child has a name, design, and gender too. If you are on my DA account, check them out when I get them up. XD BTW, this is seven pages long, be happy.

Well, here is what happens next chapter. The girls of FMA take Edward (dressed in drag) shopping! Poor Fullmetal.

Review or I will shove a red hot poker up your ass, just like what Mel Brooks did in _History of the World part I_. Awesome movie!


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! Reviews! I love them SOOOOOOO much! They are, as I stated in one of my other stories before, the letter bombs and packages of the writing world! YAY! But when I become a famous writer, as a part-time job/hobby away from my voice acting career, I will only have to fear the critics and People magazine's book rating!

…

I'M DOOMED!

(Sigh) Anyway, on to the story stuff that I keep up here, I own jack-shit. There, I said it. BUT! I do own the child, the plot, Dr. Kurcka, the OCs, and pretty much anything no one else owns.

HA!

If I owned FMA, I would make it MUCH different. Plus I wouldn't make Envy so… anorexic looking. My God, have you seen him?! He looks like he could break in half with just one kick to the gut! And for the record, I forgot to mention the fact that the reason Al is human is because of Dr. Marco allowed Ed to use the stone that he owned.

Because of this, the homunculi are alive, Dante is the villain, Papa-Hoho will be appearing, Hughes is still alive, (You will NOT make me kill off one of the greatest anime characters of all time!) Scar is still around, and even Armony (From FMA: The Broken Angel game), second Lt. Ross, Rose, Sheska, and Winry will actually be in this because I need more girls to bother Edward in this chapter.

YAY! OH! And those of you, who LOVE my story, I'll update this faster then Edward when he is called small by a running man _**IIIIIIIIFFFFFFF**_… I get fan art for this story. I don't care who draws it, I don't care if what you draw is not a scene in the story but one from your own mind, I just want to see someone draw me a pregnant Edward! DO IT OR I WON'T UPDATE!!! (Does an Izumi kick to the wall)

By the way, tell me this people…

DO YOU ONLY LOVE ME FOR MY MPREG?!

…

…

And a hush falls over the crowd… hush.

Alright, warnings: Cussing from Edward, drag Edward, the homunculi appear, and some other stuff.

OHHHH!!!! MAJOR EDIT TO THIS AND STUPID SHIRT! Okay, I accidentally said Winry got Ed the stupid shirt when he was in his home town, but it was supposes to actually be bought during this chapter. Sorry about that. I just thought you should know…

ON WITH THE FIC!!!

--

**Edward's Knocked Up **

**(c) RiYuYami**

**Chapter five: Drag's Day Out**

--

After we brought those who spaced out back into this world (and snapped my spine in place after my 'hug' from the major), I had to explain everything that the doctor told me and about my… love life with Roy. When I finished my story, the room was quiet until…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! You owe me two thousand bucks Havoc! I told ya that Roy and Ed would get together!" Hughes laughed his ass off, man he is loud and its worse since he was sitting right next to me too. He smiled and patted my back. "I am so happy for ya Edward! I bet you're going to be a great 'mommy' one day. And my dream of Roy being a family man has come true."

As Al and Falman had to hold down Roy from trying to turn Hughes into BBQ, Hawkeye sat down next to me and I actually saw her smile at me. "Congratulations Edward. I am very proud of you, may I…" Her eyes drifted toward my bump. I blinked and blushed.

"Sure, though only Alphonse and Roy have touched my tummy." I lifted up my shirt and I felt her warm hand on my stomach. She smiled at me and the room became quiet again as everyone watched.

"I hope your baby grows up to be very healthy and lives a long life. If you need any help with anything Edward, just ask. By the way, I'm guessing that you need a release form that will allow you time off. I shall get you one." She spoke as she left.

We all blinked and Havoc fainted again.

Man what a wimp!

(AN! I love Havoc very much, but DANG! He is easy to mess with. XD)

--

"Hello Rockbell Automail Repair."

"Hi Winry."

"Ed? Are you ACTUALLY calling? What did you do now?"

"Why do you ALWAYS jump to the conclusion of me doing something?"

"Because you always do. Now what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"…"

"… Winry?"

"WHAT?! IS THIS A JOKE!!??" I pulled the phone away from my ear and I screamed back at her.

"DO YOU THINK I WOULD LIE ABOUT WHAT IS GOING ON IN MY LOWER BODY??!!"

"WELL YOU COULD BE MESSING WITH ME LIKE YOU DID WHEN WE WERE SIX AND YOU SAID YOU WERE GOT KNOCKED UP BECAUSE AL KICKED YOU IN THE BUTT AND YOU SAID THAT'S HOW PEOPLE GOT PREGNANT YOU IDIOT!"

"I WAS YOUNG AND I DIDN'T KNOW BETTER! TURNED OUT I HAD THE FLU AND AL'S KICK ONLY HURT FOR A FEW DAYS!"

"…"

"…"

"Sigh… So how far along are you?"

"About three months, more like ten weeks actually. I'm already showing and my doctor told me I would because of my… size… she also said I would find out the gender in a few weeks, most likely in the middle of my fourth months at the earliest."

"Well, I think you might need a bit of a woman's touch to help you with this whole ordeal. I'll try and get on the first train to Central."

"Great Winry, I'm glad both you and Teacher are going to help me through this because, let's face it, I freaked out during that time when Gracia was going into labor. Think what I'll do…"

"… Hmm… ERK! Scary thought! Scary thought!" I could tell she was making fun of me.

"Hmph!"

"Alright, I'll see ya soon Edward. Bye, oh and I'll bring automail to do some repairs! I'll even make it lighter so you won't stress yourself during your pregnancy!" She hung up before I could say anything. I looked at the phone with my mouth open and a disturbed looked on my face.

I slammed the phone on the receiver.

"I DON'T WANT ANY NEW FUCKING AUTOMAIL YOU CRAZY BOOB!"

CLANK!

I ended up with a frying pan thrown at my head from Izumi who just arrived two days ago and already she was hurting me. She kicked Al in the stomach when she arrived and sent Roy flying threw a window. Al, because he should have told her sooner, and Roy… well… she just does not like State Alchemist to much.

Lately, a lot of my friends have taken this whole thing well. But some I can tell are still not comfortable with a pregnant male. Havoc runs out of the room every time I come in because he fears that if I mess up on my alchemy that it might rebound and cause him to get pregnant. What a moron. Sheska went through every book in the library about babies just to see if it was even possible. Riza, actually, she took this quiet well. I like how she is helping me and stuff at work, and if anyone looks at me funny, she just pulls out her gun and they run off.

I told Rose and Armony about this too, both were pleased and wanted to visit and help. Why do all the girls want to help me? Gracia told me a lot of tips and her daughter was very happy about my baby, though she didn't understand where babies are normally suppose to come from and asked if her dad was the one who had her. I have never seen anyone turn so red in my whole life. Poor Hughes. Elicia said that she wanted to marry my baby to, saying that in this way she would be related to me. I pulled a Hughes and thought that what she had said was so cute.

Damn you mood swings! Damn you!

--

(Regular POV, a week after Ed's call to Winry)

While Roy was at work for some stupid reason or another, Alphonse was cleaning the living room and Edward was screaming blood murder from the upstairs bathroom about how there was always carrots even if you didn't eat them or something like that, either way it was gross to hear the boy throw up what ever was in his stomach.

While Al was dusting the bookshelf, he heard a knock at the door. "Huh? Who could that be?" He wish he hadn't opened the door because before him was a small group of people he knew had a plan up their sleeves. At the door was Riza, second Lt. Ross, Rose, Armony, Winry, Sheska and Izumi and all of them had dark smiles on their faces that sent a freezing chill down Al's spine.

"Can I help you ladies?" He asked nervously. They all walked in and Armony was the first to speak.

"Why yes Al, you can help us. Where is your brother?" She asked sweetly while the others nodded. And right on cue, Edward came down the stairs. Only he looked like shit, he was pale, his throat was burning, he was shaking a little, drool poured out of the left side of his mouth, his tank top was slightly up so that it showed off his stomach, his eyes looked tired and his hair was everywhere. He turned to the people at the door and lazily waved at them.

"Eh." He spoke in a tired voice as he walked toward the living room and sat down, all the while pondering if it would be painful to have Scar blow up his head right now. Riza walked over and sat on the arm of the chair that Edward's butt was currently occupying.

"Edward, clean you mouth you're drooling, me and the other women here would like to do something for you." She spoke. Edward looked up at her and tilted his head slightly like a puppy being asked to sit.

"You want what now…" He spoke as he wiped the drool from his mouth.

"We want to take you shopping for clothing and baby items." Ross said with a smile as she rested her hand on her hips.

"Why?" Edward asked, pulling down his shirt once he realized it was up.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Because Edward, you need stuff for your child and bigger clothing."

"I'm not fat."

"We didn't say that bean sprout." Winry mocked and she got a death glare in return from the boy.

"I'm not short! And I don't want to go shopping, people will see me." Izumi stepped in and popped Edward on the head.

"You're going wither you like it or not! Girls! Get the stuff ready, we need to turn this boy into a girl." She smirked and now Edward was wide awake and trying to run like hell out of the house, but his plan was stopped when a few hands reached out and grabbed him.

Alphonse watched in horror as his big brother was being dragged, kicking and screaming, by a bunch of girls.

--

"You look great Ed!"

"I look stupid…"

"But you look good in the dress."

"I look like a drag queen…"

"Shut up and deal with it runt!"

"Yes madam…"

I was looking at myself in a full length mirror and I hated ever moral fiber in my very being right now. I was in a long-sleeved green dress with some white coat thing on over it, I had gloves over my hands to hide my automail one, my hair was down and somewhat held back with a green head band, I wore socks and slip-on shoes as well as a necklace.

The necklace didn't bother me to much because it looked like a green star, but the very fact that I was in women's clothing was scaring me. And the girls even had the nerve to make me wear eye line and lip gloss, which tasted like vanilla. But… this did work out okay because I didn't look like a pregnant boy anymore, but more like a pregnant teenage girl.

BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE IN A DRESS!

I looked at my reflection and could see Armony, Winry, Sheska, and Ross were trying hard not to laugh. Riza looked satisfied, same with Teacher and Rose was putting the make up away.

"Do I really have to do this?" I groaned as I looked at them.

Riza nodded. "Yes Edward, do you want people to become suspicious of your sudden change in appearance? Plus it would be best to lay low incase the homunculi or Scar try to find you as well."

She did have a point. "I guess I have to stay incognito then."

"Yep! Plus it's a great way to see you in something new Teach!" Armony smiled. Okay, NOW I know this was just to screw with me.

I growled and walked toward the door. "Fine! Let's just get this over with and I swear to God, if anyone finds out about this I'll kill you all!"

--

"EVE?! You want to call me Eve!?" I screamed when we walked down the streets, probably getting some people's attention, if anyone was even around at the moment. Winry sighed and somewhat reached for the trusty screwdriver in her purse incase things got ugly.

"Well we sure as hell can't call you Edward now can we?" She eyed me.

"You could have at least picked something that was not biblical! I'm not religious, no offence Rose."

"None taken Edward." She smiled.

Izumi sighed and hit me again, knowing that she couldn't kick me into a wall despite how much she wanted to right now. "We just chose something at the last second now suck it up ya wimp."

"Yes Teacher…" This is going to be a long day…

We finally came to our first stop. It was a clothing store and we walked in, the girls pushed me toward the girls section so that we could look around the maternity area. While I was looking around, I notice some men looking at a pair of laced undies.

Pervs.

I continued to walk around, hearing my 'protectors' gab and make odd noises about some of the shirts and stuff not only in the maternity area but in the other clothes part as well. Women, how can people live with them?! They are such odd things, so frilly and stuff. (AN! You know what… I believe I just insulted my own gender…)

I came to a stop when I found some red shirts with a cat on them saying 'What are you looking at?' in black lettering. I thought it was cute and I bet Alphonse would like it to since the boy loves cats. I looked through and found one about two sizes bigger then my self and it was for four months and above so I could wear it soon. But then I notice a woman looking at me.

"Hello there young lady," I cringed a little at being called a lady. "Are you shopping for your mother?"

"No, I'm shopping for my self madam." I spoke coolly, trying not to make conversation with this strange woman; I noticed that she looked a little surprise.

"But your just a baby yourself, how old are you my dear, twelve, thirteen?" I twitched when I heard what she said and my automail hand, which I had covered in a glove, was squeezing the shirt rack arm, I could almost sense that I was denting the metal. I turned to her and angrily pouted.

"Madam, I shall have you know I am actually fifteen." I turned back to the shirts and saw their price, dang. Do I have enough to buy this? I reached for my wallet in the dress's pocket and I heard the woman talking to a man who looked as bored as I was with this woman.

"Dear, that little," **LITTLE?!** "girl right there is pregnant and I don't think she has enough money. Her wallet seems flat, most likely not getting enough money from her boyfriend. Give the little scank some money." Without them noticing, I bent the shirt rack arm that I was still holding on to. The man handed me a twenty and whispered something.

"Sorry about my wife, she has problems." I nodded and the man and his stupid wife left. Shoving the twenty into my wallet, I grabbed the shirt and I started looking at some black jeans near by, this is where Winry found me.

"Hey _Eve_, how you doing?" I frowned at her and turned.

"I'm fine, and please don't call me that."

"But we have too; remember you have to pretend to be a girl Ed. What do you have there?" She pointed to the shirt and the pants I was holding.

I blushed a little. "Oh, it's just a shirt and pair of pants that I picked out for when I'm a bit further along." She nodded and pulled out a shirt that she had in a bag that I noticed she was carrying.

"Here, I found this shirt. I thought you would like it because it's a plain red shirt for everyday wear." I looked at it and had the strangest feeling I would be reminiscing about that shirt later… (AN! BWAHAHA! That stupid shirt is back, but this won't be the last time you hear from it!)

--

We came to a baby store and all around me were bright things that dazzled children and me for some reason, and there were so many things in there to see and touch. Riza and Rose had to keep me away from the baby toys that if you pushed a button on, they would light up and/ or make noises.

I… I had to push them… they made me smile… I… want to play with them…

Oh God, this must be what children think. (AN! Oh I've been there brother…)

We bought a few outfits and some small essential items, though the girls bought a lot more at the clothing store then they did here, I wonder why?

Must be a girl thing. Speaking of which, I got a lot of comments from people at the store saying that I was too young to be pregnant, that I was so young and still a kid and then some people had the nerve mention that my boyfriend didn't use protection! We didn't know any better! My God, I'm a guy and I wasn't aware of the whole rebound shit that Dr. Kurcka had said might have been the cause of this!

The world is a dark place, but the Gate is even darker…

--

"EDWARD?! Are you in a dress!?"

"Shut up! I'm suppose to be incognito!"

"Really? Or is this just a new thing since you are part woman now?"

Roy was very surprised to see me wearing this silly outfit. I want to kill those girls! But, because of the mood swings, I actually staid calm, but I threw a shoe at the colonel for the stupid fucking smirk and his stupid fucking face.

We were back home and the girls were all in the living room showing what they bought to Al and the boys from work who came to bother Roy or something like that. But I didn't realize that someone was behind me, though I saw a frightened expression on Roy's face. I turned around slowly and saw none other then Major Armstrong behind me.

"Oh Edward! You look so lovely in that outfit, reminds me of my sweet little sister! And your hair is much more beautiful down and combed out; it's almost as beautiful to look at as my body!" I was grabbed into a hug and I was screaming for help. But the major let me go and I wasn't in pain like I normally was when he hugged me. I watched as he went back into the living room and began to make strange poses while comparing some of the stuff we bought to himself and his family.

Alphonse came into the kitchen with Goofy, his kitten, on his head and he was also holding that red shirt I got. "Brother, did you really pick this out?" He asked. I simply nodded and he smiled.

"Well, when you're done with it, can I have it?" He asked with large eyes. I nodded again and he squealed and ran off. Hughes was going over some of the outfits saying that he wished they had these when Elicia was a baby and I noticed that the people I know are crazy.

--

(Regular POV)

Fuhrer President King Bradley walked down the corridors of HQ toward his office; once he was inside he locked the door and turned to the four other people in his room.

"Gentlemen and ladies, I have called you here today to discuss something shocking with you. Now, before I tell you, I have already told our master about this and she has ideas for our situation."

"Hurry up and get to the bloody point Bradley; I don't have time for this." The boy with green hair in a dreadlock style growled in annoyance while the thin, busty woman next to him spoke up.

"Envy, let him speak." Envy just pouted and turned back to the Fuhrer.

"Go on old man, hurry up and tell us this new news or whatever it is."

The man with the eye patched nodded. "It has come to my attention that the young Fullmetal Alchemist is expecting." The four others seemed surprised with this.

The fat blob-like male sitting on the floor looked up at the busty woman. "Lust? What does he mean?" Lust looked down at her companion.

"Gluttony…" She began but was interrupted by the other woman in the office, who was not dressed like the other three.

"It means that he is pregnant." She said calmly, though there was a dark look in her eyes.

"Thank you Sloth." Bradley nodded. Envy stood there with pure hatred in his face.

"**YOU'RE LYING OLD MAN**! The Fullmetal Runt can't have a kid! He is a _**male**_!" The thin boy screamed.

"I am not lying; his new form might be the cause of a rebound in his alchemy, most likely caused during his 'experiment' so many years ago." His eye turned to look at Sloth, who sat calmly at her desk.

"Well, what does Master have planned for him?" Lust asked.

"She wants him alive; his child could be the key to what we have been searching for so long."

TBC

--

A lot of screaming in this chapter isn't there? YAY! Eleven pages! WOOT! Go Ri-chan and her low attention span! If you have any questions about anything in this chapter, just ask me okay? I think I miss spelled a few names in here.

Next chapter, Edward goes to the doctors again and another fight breaks out. The Homunculi are up to something and its starting to worry Ed that he hasn't seen them for a bit, plus another side effect starts for our main man in this story; the crave of the bedroom shuffle. Oh, and Scar appears for a brief moment or so and Roy has something planned.

Review or I'll have Freddie the Frog kick your ass! If you don't know who that is, then you really don't know British cartoons.

Yankees.

--

**A few more laughs**:

"EDWARD?! Are you in a dress!?" Roy almost fell out of his seat as he looked at his pregnant boyfriend who was fuming. "Shut up! I'm suppose to be incognito!" He yelled. Roy just looked at him.

"Does this mean you will finally accept my idea of you in a mini skirt?"

A bitch slap from automail was all he got in response.


	5. Chapter 5

43 REVIEWS?! HOLY ATEM KING OF GODS!

I feel loved and yet I have not done jack crap for you people except create a really silly fanfic that would never happen in the real world… unless if alchemy was real and Edward wore a mini skirt.

Edward: WTF woman?!

Nothing! Just ranting! Anyway, thank you all SOOOOOO much for the reviews and the watching of this story, this actually beat my YGO mpreg 3000 Year Wait in the watch area, but not in reviews!

Right now, I would love to thank Afrieal who sent me a review back in chapter two about something with tea that would help Ed and I am using that advice for this chapter, thank you very much.

Oh the world is so cruel because I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own an Ed action figure toy thingy with removable parts and an Edward cosplay outfit which I want to wear to school one day. I also own the kid, the plot, and anything else you don't own so HA!

Edward: Nark.

Mame!

Edward: HEY! I thought we agreed to no insults in other languages!

The rule is broken!

Edward: Shitzakoft!

… WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

(One violent fight breaks out)

Roy: On with the fic!

BTW, total super special awesome thanks to a friend of mine of Deviant Art for drawing a cute, showing Edward with a happy Alphonse jumping around in the background. THANKS!

* * *

**Edward's Knocked Up **

**© RiYuYami**

**Chapter Five: Plans, Plans, Plans**

* * *

You know, I'm not religious and all, because as a scientist I find that there is a logical explanation for things, but why is it that God said that we should not commit adultery? Umm hello? How are we humans suppose to fill the world with people if we can't touch each other!?

Why am I talking about this? It's because this pregnancy book I'm looking at says that there are moments where I become quiet… horny to say the least. Well, that's been happening a lot lately and I think Roy has noticed. Especially what happened last night, he will be having trouble sitting for a week.

HA!

Sigh… I wonder when I get to feel this kid, because I remember when Gracia let me touch her tummy, I felt a kick and I thought it was one of the greatest things in the world.

But it must be better to feel it from the inside though.

But I swear to the Gate if I get asked by one more person in the office if they can touch my stomach, I will turn my arm into a blade and cut off their hand!

…

Or that could be the mood swings talking, but still, if Breda hadn't said that I was expecting out loud during lunch last week, I wouldn't have people ask me stupid questions.

And right now I'm thanking Hawkeye with every moral fiber in my body for letting me stay in her office while she works so I don't get bothered. For once I'm glad she always carries a gun on hand with her.

"Edward, would you like something to drink? Coffee, water, tea, milk?" I heard Hawkeye ask as I look up from the book as I lay on her couch, I sit up a bit and smile at her.

"Tea would be nice; Roy won't let me touch coffee for the fact that it causes miscarriages. Water is something I'm not wanting right now and I'm trying to stay away from milk." I replied and she nodded, leaving the room.

When she came back, I could smell a strange, yet tangy and sweet mix from the tea. According to the book, my sense of smell and taste would be very strong. Hawkeye handed me the warm cup and I took a drink.

"Hmm… raspberries… ginger… and something with mint but I can't tell what the last thing is." I spoke looking at her as she sat down next to me.

"Its chamomile, a friend of mine told me it works well with morning sickness and stomach troubles when she was pregnant. Plus Mustang told me that you have been having long bouts of morning sickness."

"Yeah, and who ever said that morning sickness just last through the early hours of the day, needs to be taken out into the street and shot with a bunch of guns and then kicked in the crotch for good measure." She just laughed at that.

I turned to her after I drank the tea. "You know Hawkeye…"

"Call me Riza Edward, we are friends aren't we?"

"Sorry, and we are friends. You know, you've been kinda like a mom to me through this whole thing." She blinked and placed a hand on my slight bump.

"Edward, I want to help you through this, I like kids even though I don't show it, and I want to be here to help you as much as I can because when one of my friends in high school got pregnant, she terminated the pregnancy saying that it was just one life that didn't need to live. And it got me thinking through the war and all those women and children that were… you know, and I want to be here to help you take care of this life because even though it has yet to understand anything, its still alive in you."

She patted my head and went back to her desk, leaving me to think. What she said sounds a lot like what Izumi use to tell me and Al when we were little.

Damn, why do women have to say such thing because right now I think I'm gonna fucking cry!

* * *

"Edward? Are you in here?" I saw the raven-hair man pop his head from behind the door and look around. I jumped from where I was sitting and ran into his arms, giving him a hug.

"Hey Roy!" I smiled as I looked up at him, but he blinked when he looked at me.

"Have you been crying love?" He asked, I placed a hand to my cheek and felt a wet spot, what do you know? I did cry; I must have been spacing out to much to have noticed. I watched as Riza stood up and walk over to us before I could explain to Roy as to why I was crying, she told him in a calm demeanor.

"Sir, me and Edward had a small chat about pregnancy, a woman to woman-man sorta thing, and I guess what I told him affected his mood swings and caused him to cry. Do not read into it." And then she was off as if nothing ever happened and we just stood there with blank faces until Roy shrugged and picked me up, with me kicking and screaming.

Oh Gate, I know what he is doing! He has that look on his face and he has a death grip on me!

SHIT!

I got to go back to the doctor's office!

* * *

"Well, it's good to see you again Edward, and lets try and keep the alchemy to a limit shall we? Last time, we almost sent a man into cardiac arrest with all the yelling and flashing lights." Dr. Kurcka smiled at me, but I saw her knuckles were white from squeezing her desk.

She was pissed because I was screaming about needles at my last appointment and she tried to get a blood sample for testing or what ever.

In all my years of working for the military, I have never seen a woman dive like that on her target, she got me in the arm and shoved a sucker into my mouth to shut me up, but before hand I was breaking things and made my blade.

"Fine. Not like I was going to do anything stupid anyway…" I agreed as she motioned for me to take a seat on the examination table and she gave me a glare for my smart ass comment, but I noticed she had some weird machine in her room that wasn't there when I was last here two weeks ago. I guess she notice me looking at the thing.

"Edward, this is a new item called a sonogram or an ultrasound machine. We use this to see how babies are doing or to see if there is something wrong within people, like tumors or other health problems." I nodded; it looked like some funky sound box mixed with a black piece of glass. She had me lay back, and I guess she was a little surprised by the bump.

"Oh, you're showing already? Well this is good news. Now hold still and DON'T argue with me because this special gel that I need to put on you is cold." I shuddered from the sudden feeling of the slimy stuff she placed on my exposed skin.

Dr, Kurcka then pulled out a strange looking probe thing and placed that on my stomach while she played around with the sonogram until I saw a blurred thing on the screen. She moved around the probe until we both saw something moving on the screen and we heard a noise that sounded like a rapid heart beat.

"This is the baby; it seems to be doing fine. I can't tell the gender at this point, you're just barely into four months, but at the next appointment we can tell all right?" She spoke as she finished.

I didn't respond, I just kept looking at the screen, seeing my baby on there moving about. It was so wonderful that I broke down and cried.

"Edward, what's wrong baby?" Roy spoke as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to him and smiled.

"That's our baby!"

"Yes, yes that is Ed."

* * *

"So, what do we do now that the Fullmetal is having a stupid brat?" Envy spoke as he looked out the window while speaking to Lust and Gluttony.

Lust sighed and crossed her arms. "Well, we can't kill him now nor can we harm the child. If we do so, then Master will do something to us, she needs them for her plan."

"Yeah, whatever that is." Envy pouted. He wanted Fullmetal dead, but he couldn't do so while he was like this. But after Master gets that kid or whatever, then he could do what he had been wanting to do for so long.

"Well, she won't tell us until its time Envy so suck it up and deal with this whole thing for the next few months. Then you can have your fun with the boy." Lust rolled her eyes as she turned on her heel, having Gluttony follow her as she left the room.

* * *

"Ed, you still can't control that temper of yours can you…"

"You saw what that little punk nosed kid did! He called me fat and tried to trip me, as well as called me the ugliest girl he had ever seen!"

"Still, that didn't mean you could try and cut him with a scalpel you stole."

"Well… he was asking for it."

While driving back after my appointment, I sat in the car fuming because some kid in the waiting room started making fun of me because I was still crying when we left and the kid started laughing at me and started saying rude things and… you can guess what happened next.

"Edward, please stop having these out burst. You know it's not good for you or our child." Roy sighed as he drove along the streets of Central toward our home. He was right, even if I didn't want to admit it; I knew I had to be careful of my emotions, mostly my anger, while I was pregnant. Sigh… right now I just want to go home.

"I know Roy. Can you hurry, I want to go home, I'm tired and I just want to sleep for a bit if that's okay with you because you have to get back to work. And don't worry, Al is there remember?" I added the last part when I noticed that he was about to protest with me.

He smiled. "Okay, you have to be tired from being on your butt all day shrimp."

Twitch.

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING WIDER THEN HE IS TALL?!" **

"I didn't say that!" He laughed at my most-likely red face as I fumed, calling him horrible unholy words under my breath. Why did he always have to get me like that? I punched him the arm when we came to a stop at the house.

…

"Really brother, you got to see the baby?!" Al asked all excited as I lay on the living room couch. Roy had just left and I was now at home telling Alphonse about what happen, I laughed seeing him all happy about the baby.

"Yeah, it was hard to really see anything but just knowing what the image was and seeing it move as well as hearing its heart beat makes this whole pregnancy thing worth it all. I really can't wait until he or she starts kicking."

"Hey, that reminds me. What are you hoping for the little one to be?" I looked up at him and then down at my tummy, rubbing it softly.

"Hmm… I'm planning on a little boy, but if the little one's a girl then I'll be happy to." I smiled up at him in which he smiled back only to pat me on the head and walk off.

* * *

Roy sat in his office, his hand in his pants pocket holding something extremely important for his and Edward's relationship.

"Crap! How am I going to do this? I can't screw up my only chance at this with him, he'll know if something I say or do is wrong and he'll point it out…" Roy moaned as he slammed his head on his desk.

Hughes came strolling into the colonel's office, looking happy and was about to say something when he saw that Roy was having a moment. "Hey Roy! What's wrong?" Hughes spoke as he walked up to his best friend.

The other's head rose off the desk and he looked at Hughes and sighed as he started to speak to his friend.

"I have something important for Edward, but I'm to useless to give it to him." Hughes laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Ha! So you finally admit to being useless! Now all we have to do is make Ed say he is short and the whole world will be fine! But what is this important thing you want to give the little guy anyway?"

Roy sighed and pulled his hand out of his pocket, revealing a velvet box. Hughes took the blue box and opened it to see a lovely silver ring with a small ruby in the center with four diamonds, two on each side of the ruby.

"You… you want to propose!?"

Roy nodded, but was suddenly hugged by an extremely happy Hughes. "FINALLY! You're doing what I've always told you! You're going to settle down with a family!"

"Watch it or your pants will be ashes in three seconds…"

"Oh come on! Can't I be happy for my best friend? But still, do you think Ed will be read for this though?" Hughes spoke in a serious tone.

"The boy is only sixteen, and plus he's pregnant and this relationship you have has only been going on for a few months." Hughes' looked into Roy's ebony eyes and saw that he was dead serious about this.

"Maes, this is something very important to me. Ed and I are going to be parents, and I want to be a part of my kid's life forever, plus Ed's only family is Al and I believe I can be a part of it with him. Sure he is young and he is a male, but he and I love one another and that's all that matters right?" And just like that, Hughes water works came on.

"Roy, that was with out a doubt the most beautiful thing I have ever heard you say in all the years we have ever known each other."

"Umm… thanks Hughes." Roy smiled, but was pulled out of his seat and pushed toward the door. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Hughes smirked. "Go to him and tell him everything in your heart!" Once Roy was out of his office and out of the building, Hughes smiled. "And don't come back until you do!" And he slammed the door in Roy's face.

* * *

I blinked open my eyes when I heard the door to my bed room open up. When did I go to sleep? I turned and saw Roy enter. I rubbed the sleep from, my eye as I sat up and smiled at him. "Hey colonel, you're home early." I watched as he chuckled and sat down on his side of the bed, rubbing my stomach as he spoke.

"Edward, how happy are you with me?" I blinked, that caught me by surprise.

"I'm very happy, that happiest I've been in years." What are you getting at Roy?

He bent down and kissed my baby bump. He took my human hand in his ungloved one and he pulled something out of his pocket. He sighed as he began to speak.

"Edward, we have known one another since the night you tried human transmutation, I took you in to the military to get the chance to return you and Al to normal. We have had our fights and disagreements as well as piety arguments over your height and my usefulness. But we have always been friend, though we never admitted at the time, and now we are lovers expecting their first child. Edward, I want to spend my life with you by my side, I want to spend every moment with you, seeing you as the first and last thing I see everyday. Fullmetal, will you marry me?"

I gasped, tears coming to my eyes as I saw him open the box and I witnessed the brilliant ring he got me as he placed it on my finger. What should I do? What should I say? I looked at him and I opened my mouth.

"Roy…"

TBC

* * *

Evil aren't I?

Next chapter: Will Edward say yes? What are the bad guys going to do? And is Al dating someone?

Review or I'll shove a pork sausage up your nose.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward: RiYuYami can't come to the computer right now, due to her being afraid of everyone who was threatening for her to spill the beans on my thoughts of the marriage idea that Roy has.

Roy: Well, since she is completely useless at the moment, we took over the disclaimer so that she doesn't have to worry about it when we tie her to the chair in front of the laptop and have her type up this story so that you can all find out what the answer is, though those of you on Deviant Art already know the answer thanks to her fanart for her own story.

Alphonse: Looks like we better get this started with, she owns nothing but the OCs, the plot, the baby and anything you or anyone else does not own. This chapter contains cussing, time skips, and maybe some other random things. I don't know, this sheet of paper she gave me is actually a coupon for Domino's written in purple crayon.

Edward: What… a loser. (Gets slammed to the floor by a Captain Falcon's down aerial)

Who the hell are you callin' a loser Blondie!?

Roy: Oh crap! She's not scared anymore! Run like hell!

(Pulls out a pink Hello Kitty pen and starts chasing after them) ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

**Edward's Knocked Up**

**© RiYuYami**

**Chapter Six: Gown or Suit**

* * *

"Roy…" I started but was suddenly interrupted when the door burst open and Hughes comes stumbling in with a frighten Al behind him.

"Hey! Did he say yes!? Tell me, I'm dying to know!" Hughes smiled at us and I turned to Al.

"I couldn't stop him brother…" I turned to Hughes and threw a pillow at him. "Hughes! You interrupted me telling Roy my answer!" I yelled at him. I turned back to Roy and pulled his face close to mine and went in for the kill. The kiss was long, hard and totally my answer.

Yep, I chose yes.

Al and Hughes did a happy dance, glad that Roy and I both were going to settle down, for once, and maybe live a normal life for the most part. I was so happy, I started to cry, I got a lover and a family as well as a child on the way, my life seemed to have taken a new turn for the best. But, I just know something or someone is going to ruin this for me, so I'll just have to ruin them instead…

"Edward? What are you thinking about? You went quiet on me."

"Huh? Oh, just Edward stuff."

* * *

"See! I told you he had the guts to do it!"

"Oh wow Edward! So he proposed to you? Awesome!"

"When is the wedding kid?"

"Yeah, tell us man!"

"Come on, don't keep it to yourself chief."

I sat on Roy's desk, flashing the ring off with a satisfied smirk on my face as Roy's little crew was going crazy over the news. Hughes, Breda, Falman, Fuery, and Havoc were looking at it with smiles and grins while Roy was talking to Hawkeye about something. I smiled at Roy before I turned to the men before me.

"Yes, he proposed last night. We haven't chosen the date, but I want to get married soon incase if one of us has a mission so maybe when I'm about five months, I won't be TOO fat by then."

"Well, then what are you going to wear, a gown or a dress?"

I blinked and looked up at Hawkeye since she asked the question and it seemed that she and Roy were done talking. I blushed and turned slightly, not wanting to look at the anxious group of people in front of me.

"I don't know… a dress maybe…" I blushed deeply and hid my face in my hands when I heard everyone laughing, but we all stopped when we heard the door open and everyone freaked.

Fuhrer Bradley!?

He came in with a smile on his face and walked up to us. "I heard some very loud laughter in here, what is so funny?" He asked calmly, but just hearing him talking like that made my stomach turn, I don't understand why though since it had never done that before when I talked to this man. And I know that it wasn't the baby moving.

"Well, sir, we were just talking and Edward said something silly and we all started to laugh." Hughes spoke before I could say anything. I think he fell for it since he nodded, laughed slightly and patter my head, much to my dislike.

"Well, I'm sure it was funny. But we are at work right now gentlemen and lady," He indicated to Hawkeye. "And you can tell jokes during your break or your own time. Please get back to work." He spoke as he went to the door but turned and looked at me with his one eyes. "And congratulations Edward on the wedding." He left and all of us were speechless.

HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW?!

Everyone turned to me and I just blushed again. "Look, I didn't make it obvious with the ring; he must have heard us or something like that." I spoke as I crossed my arms. Everyone sighed and Roy started up the conversation we just had.

"So you want to wear a dress? You hate wearing the dress in public."

"Well, I think it would work best since I am pregnant and if anyone takes a peek at the wedding, they'll just think it's between a man and a woman, not that I'm saying I'm a girl." I spoke as I looked at Roy.

"Sounds like a plan, but where should we hold it though? You're not religious and I'm not really interested in getting sent out of a church for a same sex marriage." Roy sighed as he crossed his arms. It seems we have reached an impasse; this wedding was going to be a pain.

Then I thought of something. "Why not just have it in Risembool? I mean its out in the middle of nowhere and no one will judge us for our love. Plus it would be really nice to have my mom there…" I looked down and I could feel Roy's hand on my shoulder as he smiled at me.

"If that's what you want, we can do that." He smiled as he kissed my forehead, earning the flash of a camera that Hughes had taken out from God only knows. I watched as Roy chased Hughes around the office, saying some words he must have gotten from me, I let out a laugh at the two as I rubbed my stomach.

* * *

"You want to know if it's safe to travel?"

I nodded as I looked at Dr. Kurcka. In fact, I couldn't stop looking at her, she had changed her hair since my last appointment a month ago and it was short in the back and got longer in the front and it was three colors! It looked so weird and cool!

Dr. Kurcka tapped her finger against her chin as she swirled around in her chair. "Hmm… well, you are almost five months, in a week to be exact so you are able to as long as you haven't had any pains."

"Well, my hips hurt now that my stomach looks like I'm trying to steal half a cantaloupe under my shirt."

"Well, for you that would be your hips changing due top the extra weight of carrying a child in you. You don't have the hips of a woman, but that will change with the added weight over time. And stop looking at my hair Edward."

I pouted. "But I can't! It looks so weird!" I sighed. "Okay, so the pain is only my hips changing, but I am able to travel right?"

Dr. Kurcka nodded and I smiled. "Okay Edward, let's get your appointment done with. I need to check something out anyway."

"What do you need to check out?" I wondered and she turned to me and smirked.

My whole body went pale.

* * *

Roy was startled out of his half-sleep when he heard laughter and cussing coming from two people. He looked up and saw a fuming Edward and a smirking Dr. Kurcka come into the waiting room.

"Go on Edward; tell Roy the 'big' news." Dr. Kurcka spoke in a mocking tone of voice as Edward's face turned a deeper red. Roy heard him mumble something that he didn't understand.

"What was that Edward?"

"… I can give birth down there…" He pointed toward his crotch area.

It was quiet until Roy and Dr. Kurcka started to laugh and Edward's face turned the deepest red that you will ever see. "I hate both of you so fucking much!" He screamed as he stormed out of the building with Roy chasing after him.

"Ed! Edward, come on, I'm sorry I laughed but are you really telling the truth?" Roy spoke as he caught up with the boy who turned to him with a piss-off look in his eyes.

"YES! Apparently the uterus and the alchemy now gave me a new hole for the baby to come out off. Also, for everything to go well, I have to start taking hormones…"

"Hormones?"

"Yeah, Dr. Kurcka thought it would be best if I did since it will help me with the pregnancy side effects, that and the new organs and opening. Plus it will help me keep the baby the right nutrients and things with it growing. She took a look at the baby and said that he was slightly smaller then he should be at this stage."

Roy nodded but blinked. He placed his hands on the sides of Edward's stomach. "Wait, the baby is a he?" Edward nodded as well. "Yep, he has the whole package, signed and received. I'm pretty happy about that little news but the hole and the hormones made me feel a little bad."

"It's okay, but are there side effects with the hormones."

"I'll have boobs, that was one of the reasons that Dr. Kurcka was laughing, plus my mood swings will be wild and unexpected."

"Ed, they were like that before you got pregnant."

Roy received a punch in the arms with automail as a response.

* * *

I really hate riding trains now.

The whole bumping thing against the tracks never use to bother me to much before, except when I got sent out of my seat when I was asleep, but right now with the baby and the bumping mixing together, my bladder was not holding up well. This was the third trip in the last forty minutes since we got on the train.

And that wasn't the only thing that bothered me, my chest was hurting. Since I had started taking the hormone pills, injecting would be difficult with just one arm and leg to work with, my chest started to… develop… and now they were sensitive, but Gracia had told me that they would be in pain even if I wasn't taking the pills.

I sat back down next to Roy who was reading a news paper and laid my head on his arm.

"Have fun with mister toilet again?"

"Fuck you Colonel Bastard."

"That's nice to say to your fiancé."

I looked up at him and he turned from his news paper and smiled at me, giving me a small peck on the forehead. We heard a few 'ewws' coming from Al, his new boyfriend named Alfonse Heidrich who looked slightly like him but was taller with light blond hair and blue eyes, and Elicia as they sat in the car to the right of mine and Roy's. We could see them through the window since ours was a private one that came with a bed for me. I started making faces at them and they laughed and returned to looking at a picture book. I closed the door and looked up at Roy.

He smiled at me and kissed my head, and placed his hand on my stomach and started rubbing it. "Hi there sweetie! It's Daddy again, just saying hi again to you!" I laughed and just shook my head before I spoke to him with probably a stupid grin on my face.

"Can you believe it; we will be married in only two days."

Roy smiled as placed the paper down to pull me closer to him. "I can't wait."

"Me either. I just hope that you don't have a hangover on out wedding day."

"Why is that?" I turned and looked up at him. "I over heard the others say that for your last night of being single, which it better be, they are going to get you so drunk you won't be able to feel feelings anymore." Roy laughed.

"I can hold my liquor very well; I'll take them to the cleaners on that night. But do you know what the girls will be doing for you?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Oh, you mean that stupid thing. I think they are going to try and spoil me silly with their… with their girly things, and their chatting and gossip, and their pink frilly stuff, and a stripper who comes to the door dressed as an officer and tries to look sexy even though he won't make let me leave to go and throw up."

"Who told you this?"

"Fuery, it happened to one of his sisters."

Roy nodded and started to kiss along my neck. "Roy, not know… what if someone hears or sees!" I laughed slightly until his hand slid down toward my stomach and slowly went for my pocket causing me to raise an eyebrow, but I noticed he pulled out a piece of chalk and got up, leaving me pouting for warmth.

He poked his head out and told something to Al. He then locked the door and closed the blinds on the windows so no one saw in. He then drew a small transmutation circle and caused the walls to shine a little. "What did you do?"

He dusted off his hands and smirked. "Soundproofing." He then pounced on me.

* * *

"Brother, we have ten minutes until the next… OH MY GOD!! SAVE IT FOR THE HONEYMOON!"

I looked up from under the sheets and I lifted my head off of Roy's bare chest and saw my frightened –and wanting to laugh his ass off- brother look at us. The lock was loose to begin with, so with the train moving and me and Roy going at it, it must have been loose enough for Al to open the door.

"I know, I know, but hey what can you do when you have wild hormones?" I smirked as I looked at my blushing brother. "Oh don't look so surprised, right before we left last night I heard you and Alfonse going at it. Not so sweet and innocent are ya little bro?"

I won this battle, but he will return.

Al closed the door and I turned to Roy, pushing him off the bed. "Get up, we have to get dressed." He mumbled as he stood up and put on his boxers and pants. He looked at me, his hair messed up from our little fun and his face looked funny from sleep. I ended up laughing at him.

After we cleaned up and got dressed, the train stopped and all of us got off. We met Granny at the train station with a cart attached to a tractor. Winry had told her that I was pregnant and to have something ready for me to travel on since walking hurt my feet. Roy helped me in and all the girls got on as well, saying that men, who are not pregnant, have to walk.

While the men grumbled and pouted about having to walk and lug around or luggage, the girls were talking to me about the whole wedding and what the theme will be.

"Well, me and Roy would like something simple, like what my parents had, but still big so I'll never forget it. I'm hoping for the colors to be red and blue, with silver and gold mixed in to make it look interesting."

I also informed them that I will be wearing my mother's dress since I felt it would be best. All the girls were all smiling at the idea, thinking that it was such a sweet idea and that they were going to make me look so cute for my wedding.

I don't want to look CUTE!

* * *

"Chug! Chug! Chug!"

I watched as my coworkers drank in the small bar that we found was actually stocked full of some really fine liquor for such small town like this. I watched as Alphonse and his boyfriend Alfonse talked to each other, both too young to drink and since both males were males they couldn't join Edward at his bachelor party.

"Hey Roy! Have you tried the scotch! It's the best in the world!" I turned to see a drunken Breda swinging around on one of the tables with Fuery and Havoc trying to take the bottle from the man.

"Nah, I'm just going to stick to my beer thanks." I spoke as I took a drink. I can't afford to get TOO drunk tonight, since my wedding is tomorrow. God, I can't believe I finally am going to be married to the boy carrying my kid. I smiled, but the only bad thing is that I can't see Edward until he walks down that aisle since its bad luck for us to see one another.

So, I'm stuck in a dinky hotel room, with my male subordinates in the other rooms. All the girls, Al, and Alfonse are staying at the Rockbell place. Hey, I'm gay, why can't I stay there!?

Oh wait, I'm getting married.

"What's up Roy? You look like you swallowed a bug or something." I looked up ant saw Hughes looking at me.

"Did you ever get cold feet?"

"Oh, don't get me started! One winter I was standing in a snow pile trying to hail a taxi for like two hours and…"

I just looked at him. "I meant marriage cold feet."

"OH! Yeah, because you think you are going to screw up, or that you will look stupid, or you will say the wrong thing or… I'm just making you feel worse right?"

I slammed my head on the table.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror, to be honest, I don't look half bad. I actually feel fine wearing this dress. I twirled slightly, just to get a feeling of the outfit and I liked it. I noticed that the door to the room opened and I saw Teacher standing there smiling at me. "Hey Edward, you almost ready." I turned back and looked at myself again.

The dress I wore was simple pearl white dress with spaghetti straps. I wore a vial on my head and my arms had gloves that went up past my elbows. I wore a pair of white zipper boots Winry let me borrow. Around my neck was a lovely white stone on a chain. "Yeah, I think I am."

"Do you have the traditional bride items?" She asked. I blinked and looked at her.

"Okay, I got something old; my mom's dress, something new; my necklace, something borrowed; Winry's boots, and now I just need something new and I'm all set." I watched as she smiled and took off the blue stone necklace she wore. She placed it around my neck.

"Teacher… thanks." I started to get slightly teary eyed from the hormones and the fact that she was really being nice to me. She smirked and slapped my back.

"Come on you little idiot! Don't cry just yet, everyone is waiting so let's get going okay?" I smirked and followed her.

"Let's go."

TBC

* * *

Okay, this is just part one, the wedding is next chapter and then we will get to see what happens, which includes Hughes singing, same with Roy, Ed in a pure white dress vs. a chocolate cake, and many random things. God I love weddings. YAY! But I really wanted to add Bradley in here with him giving Edward a melon out of total randomness, like he does in the manga but I think I'll do that after the marriage and when they return to Central. This is nine pages long, the longest chapter so far.

Review or I'll beat you with my laptop named Aaron, thanks Mustang for giving me that name. XD


	7. Chapter 7

Due to what I feel as being 'offensive' to a certain lot of you out there who have read chapter six, here is my apology.

* * *

I'm sorry I put Ed in drag; I wanted to keep SOME humor for the story because a little later it's going to have some serious moments.

Plus, I just wanted for once to have my pregnant male character wear a dress, plus do you think Edward would really like to wear a tux with his current form?

No, I didn't think so.

And another reason for the dress is just because if someone was to walk in on the wedding, as Ed had said in chapter six, then they would think it was a wedding between a man and a woman instead of two men, because not everyone is going to be to happy about that so there.

I'm sorry if I offended anyone, but Ed only wears drag during the wedding or when he is on an outing with the girls, which isn't often.

I thank you for accepting this as my apology.

Oh, and if anyone has a problem with mpreg, don't bitch to me about, just live with that fact or don't look at it.

* * *

(Trying not to say anything else…)

EVERYTHING FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS STILL STANDS! ON WITH THE FIC!

(Runs off)

(comes back)

Oh, and about what Dr. Kurcka said last chapter, I have something else planned for that this chapter.

Oh, and the song used belongs to Vic Mignogna, sorry Vic, I used your song in a yaoi mpreg… but this song always makes me think of my love so I want it in.

* * *

**Edward's Knocked Up**

**Chapter Seven: Wedding Day **

* * *

As I was about to leave the changing room, I saw Dr. Kurcka. "Oh, I didn't know if you were going to make it." I had asked her to come in case if something was to happen while I was staying here, but the smile on her face looked really weird, and Izumi had the same look too.

"What's going on…?"

Dr. Kurcka placed a hand on my shoulder. "Edward, remember when I said that you had a new hole right?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…?"

"I lied, I know I shouldn't, but your teacher told me to do so and I thought the look on your face was enough for revenge after you destroyed my office about four times."

My jaw dropped and I felt like I wanted to kill her. "WHAT?! I got humiliated just for revenge?!"

Izumi laughed. "Yeah, Natasha and I thought it was for the best, plus the look on your face was priceless!"

"How are you in on this too?!

"Because Natasha and I trained together for a while when we started training, and plus you really needed it Edward." Izumi slapped my arm. "And it was also a way for me to punish you with out hitting you."

"Yes Edward, and besides, if you did have that extra area, then you would have had a period. But you do have to take the hormones still up until your sixth month so it can help you in the process and to help the baby grow a little more. Now let's get going so you can get married."

Dr. Kurcka smiled and all the rage I felt left me and entered the wall after I punched it, I turned to them and grinned, going down the hall to go see my lover.

* * *

I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this, I'm going to screw things up for him even more then I already have. Jeez! I can't believe this! Thirty years old, marrying a seventeen year old pregnant male who can kick my ass any day of the week! I just know something screwy will happen!

But…

I love the little guy and I'm going to make him the happiest person in the universe.

But I'm scared shitless…

"Hey buddy! Glad ya made me your best man! So… how are ya? You're pale as Archer and that's saying something." Hughes grinned as he draped an arm around my shoulder.

I frowned. "Hughes… what if I screw things up? I mean, I kinda have for Ed already, I got the kid pregnant and he's getting married at seventeen! Plus I might make a bad father and a bad husband and what if I do something stupid. Or what if I go back to my old way or…?!"

Slap!

I looked at Hughes, feeling a small sting on the back of my head.

"Shut up for three seconds Roy and think. You have a wonderful boy who loves you back and who is about to come through that curtain and marry the man of his dreams on the happiest day of his life all while wearing a dress that once belong to his mother. Now you are going to stand here and kiss the shrimp cake!" He grinned happily.

I blinked at him, and heard in the distance 'I am not a shrimp cake' but that could all be in my brain. I smiled gave him a thumbs up. "Can do!"

Hughes walked back over to where he had originally stood and showed the priest that was doing my wedding photos of his little girl and the man looked a little scared.

* * *

I blinked, looking up at the tent that held my future in it. Maybe if I step a few feet back…

"Oh no you don't Nii-san! Your shining moment is about to start!" I gave Al a sour look.

"But Alphonse, I'm scared. I've never been married or wore this much silk in my life and I still fill sick from the morning sickness…" I pouted, placing a hand on my stomach, a little ticked on how big it was getting.

Al just smiled and grabbed my arm. "Oh come on Nii-san, you are just making excuses, everyone is scared on their wedding day and plus I am not missing my only opportunity of seeing you in a white dress."

"I'm going to pop both your eyes out if I have too…"

"Oh shush, now let's go! The flower girls have already gone and now it's our turn okay?" He smiled at me and I only frowned.

"I'm going to kick your fleshy, bony butt around during the reception…"

We walked past the curtain that entered the tent we were using for the wedding and I saw all my friends there looking at me as well as Roy who had the largest set of eyes I've ever seen on him outside of our first… ahem… night together…

I walked up to him and smirked, speaking in a hushed voice. "If word of this gets out that I'm wearing this and I'm pregnant, I'll make sure you never enjoy a night in bed with me again…"

Roy gulped and nodded. We turned to look at the priest who, luckily, wasn't bothered by this, just slightly confused. We also never told him that I was pregnant, if he knew; we would pay him to keep his mouth shut.

For a while, we listen to the priest talk about what marriage was and how we are to be bounded for life, I think I heard a slight snore is the back from Havoc, and when it came time to read the vows, Roy went first.

"Edward, I've loved you for so long. I love your looks, your brains, your skills, and anything else. Even when you piss me off so bad that I want to snap my fingers in your face, I still love you. And now we are going to be bound for life today and that makes me feel like the greatest thing in the universe. I love you."

I smiled and I spoke about mine. "Roy, you are a morally bankrupt colonel with a God complex, and I love you because of that. Even though you make fun of me, call me names, piss me off, yell at me when I 'supposable' do something stupid in your eyes, you still take care of me. You put up with all my bullshit and you still love me just like I love you, and don't you forget it." I smirked and winked, making Roy smirk.

"Alright, now Roy, place the ring on Edward's finger." The priest spoke as Roy took the ring from the pillow Fuery had and placed it on my finger.

"Now Edward, you do the same."

I did as I was told and the priest joined our hands together. "And now Edward and Roy are one, you may kiss… eh… your lover."

"Gladly!" I yelled and jumped on Roy, knocking the air out of him and I smacked my lips to his, which was followed by a bunch of photographs from Hughes and Al, who got a camera from him.

* * *

"Glad to be out of the dress Ed?"

"Go suck a lemon Havoc…"

I came back from the house in a pair of black pants and a button up, silk red shirt. I changed out of the dress after I found out the cake at the reception was chocolate, and to be honest, me in white and chocolate have never worked out so Roy let me change after he got his lungs working again.

I looked at the cake that was on the table, no one was allowed to touch anything until I came back, and I licked my lips. It looks so freaking good but where the hell is Roy?!

"Hey, where's Roy? He is suppose to be here with… huh?!" I turned when I felt a set of hands rest on my stomach. I looked at Roy and frowned. "Where the fuck did you run off?"

"To change, wearing that tux was killing me so I went casual." I saw that he worse an outfit similar to mine only his shirt was deep blue and it wasn't a maternity shirt. He smiled and kissed my cheek. "You look nice, can't wait to see you tonight in bed."

"You already know what I look like naked you perverted bastard."

"I meant what you look like naked with the ring on." He kissed the ring on my finger and it took every moral fiber in my being not to punch him in the nose.

But we were stopped when Hughes' voice rang through the speakers that were hung up in the other tent where the reception was.

"Hey people! I have a special song just for the lovely couple over by the cake that's feeling up on one another! Ha-ha! I'm kidding; they're going to leave that for tonight! Okay, on behalf of all those who came to the wedding, we all want to say our congratulations and best wishes, and Ed, don't eat all the cake, there are the others here you know?"

He got hit by a UFB, unidentified flying banana, that would later be identified of as belong to Roy who took it off the table.

"Ouch! So anyway, I felt that the mood needed something so I'm going to sing something I just made up." Hughes cleared his throat and I never thought I would ever be more scared of him then I ever have.

"And I…..IIIIIII!! Will always love YOOOOUUUU!!" Again, another UFB was thrown and I almost felt like digging a hole and living it or going to give my father a hug.

Roy ran up to the stage and grabbed the mic. "Please ignore the nitwit. Let's just get on with this."

We cut the cake, and I ended up smashing my piece into Roy's face because he said we should have gotten a shrimp cake to suit me better. We all were enjoying ourselves until I went up to the stage and told Alfonse, this guy Al really like, to play some music for me.

Roy blinked when I came back over to him and took him to the dance floor. "Edward, what are you doing?"

"Just shut up, dance, and listen."

The music started up and I smiled at him as I sang with the lyrics, I normally wouldn't do this in public but the mood swings and the fact that this was a day for me and Roy, I didn't give a flying fuck.

_Hello my beautiful  
It seems I just can't stay away  
It's been so very long  
That I've felt anything this strong_

You hold my heart the way you did an hour ago  
I've said all I can say and yet I must be sure you know

Chorus  
That I love love love you  
I need need need you  
I long long long to hold you in my arms again  
I'm so so sad to  
Ever hurt hurt hurt you  
I'm more afraid of losing you than anything before

(heeeeey yey yeah oh…)  
(Ooo-oh oh)

Chorus  
I love love love you  
I need need need you  
I long long long to hold you in my arms again  
I'm so so sad to  
Ever hurt hurt hurt you  
I'm more afraid of losing you than anything before  
Please can I have one more…hello

The song ended and people were clapping for us. I smiled and just hugged Roy, but a voice shattered all my happiness.

"Edward?"

TBC

* * *

I know who it is! And you don't! Sorry for the long wait BTW. Here is what's next: Edward is shocked by the new arrival and the homunculi are setting their plans into motion.

I really am sorry about the wait, I've been so busy with school, writing stuff for my other stories that have taken over my brain, and finding new love after I broke up with my ex who still owes me a butt load of reviews! Hint-hint! And the hole thing, I felt it was a little odd but Edward really need the crap scared out of him, we all know he does!

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLY ALCHEMY!** Where did all these reviews come from?! Oh man, to all the people who reviewed, you guys are awesome! Thank you all so much! This makes me feel so super special awesome right now.

Eighty-six reviews, eighty-six wonderful reviews… (Smiles to herself)

Edward: Wake up! slaps her with her binder

Oww! What the hell Edward?!

Edward: Hmph! Get back to writing and stop day dreaming or I'll kick your ass!

Fine, fine, I do not own FMA nor will I ever because I can't. I do however own Edward's son, and OCs, and the plot as well as anything I create.

Warning: Cussing, a bit of a battle, and maybe something along the lines of lemon or I'll just mention a joke about it in Edo's point of view. Oh, and of course mpreg!

And I should say this, only one person knew who the secret person coming in on the wedding party is. And you are about to find out!

Edward: On with the fic!

* * *

Edward's Knocked Up

Chapter Eight: Movement

* * *

"Edward?"

I turned and saw the one person I had hoped to never see again in my life.

"Hohenheim!"

Standing in the entrance to the tent where the party was happening was my father who had walked out on my family years ago. What the fuck is he doing here?! Roy blinked, looking over at him and then at me.

"Edward… what's going on?"

I growled, getting out of Roy's arms and walked up to Hohenheim who was just looking at me.

"You! What makes you think that you can just waltz up to my wedding reception!?" I screamed and punched him in the face. I could hear everything stopping as I glared at the man on the ground.

"Ouch… how can you hit your own father Edward…"

"Because my father is a bastard who walked out on us!"

Hohenheim looked at me; I didn't like that so I kicked him in the gut with the left foot. That knocked the wind out of him and I smirked as I walked away from the tent and down the hill.

"Edward!" I stopped and heard Roy call my name.

"Yes…?" I turned and gave him a piss-off look, not a nice thing to do to your new husband, but this is me we're talking about remember?

"Fullmetal, where are you going?"

"To blow off some steam and…"

I stopped, I felt something odd in my stomach. It was… movement? Holy shit! The baby moved! He moved! He moved, moved, moved! "Ahh…Roy…?" I stammered out, placing my hand on the right side of my stomach where I felt it.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah love?"

"He… he moved. The baby moved! Feel!" I grabbed his hand and placed it on the side of my stomach and there was another weird thing and Roy was smiling. He gave me a hug and I was smiling into the moment.

"What did you say son?"

And… the moment just died.

I turned and glared at Hohenheim who blinked and look at me and Roy. "Did you say 'the baby moved'?"

Stepping away from Roy again, I walked up to the other man. God I can not stand him, but since he is my father, I guess he deserved to know the truth. "Alright old man, I guess you should be aware that I'm having a baby."

* * *

"So to recap, you failed a human transmutation, you and Alphonse got messed up for a while, you saved Al but didn't get a chance to do it for yourself, during the transmutation you ended up with new organs, you and Mustang have a relationship and he ended up impregnating you. Well… this is interesting."

I growled as I gripped the couch, listening to my father abridge what I said just a moment ago. Roy had to keep me down a few times from flying off the handle when my father asked stupid questions.

Hohenheim placed a hand on his chin and stayed quiet, just looking at me, which was SUPER annoying. He then reached out a placed a hand on my stomach. "Hey! What the hell!?" I exclaimed.

"Heh, never thought it would happen, I always thought I would already be dead by the time I had a grandchild but it looks like I'll get a chance to see him or her."

"It's a boy, and you are lucky, because if you had come back before I got pregnant, I would have killed you myself. Now, since I explained what happened to me, explain what happened to you!" I removed his hand with my automail one, squeezing it hard and making him wince.

"Oww!" He removed his hand from my grasp. "All I can say is that someone is after me and wants me dead, and I'm not talking about you, or they want me to help them with something I don't want to. Plus, I couldn't let you see…"

I raised an eyebrow. "See what?"

"It's nothing…"

"I'll kick you in the crotch with my metal foot until you tell."

"Fine." He pulled back his sleeve and me and Roy gasped. His skin… it was rotten!

"Eww! What the fuck old man!?" I screamed, clinging to Roy, it looked so wrong, and the scent was killing my nose.

Hohenheim put his sleeve back over it. "This is my sin just as your automail is. Now, I just came back home and I'm hungry, do you want to head back to your wedding reception?"

I glared at him but nodded and stayed close to Roy the whole way back.

Once we had returned everyone was looking over at us, a little worried and I just looked at them. "Oh please, you guys have seen weirder."

* * *

Oh my Gate!

Oh. My. Gate!

I never thought I was going to stop moaning tonight! Marital sex plus pregnant sex equals BEST SEX EVER! I'm pretty sure Roy must be out of juice by now, holy shit that was awesome! But the only bad thing is about the aftermath is…

I CAN'T SLEEP!

I'm tired but I just can't keep my eyes shut… it might be the fact that my ass hurts like when you fall out a chair and onto a hard floor or it might be what's going on in my gut. Ever since I felt the first bit of movement, the kid keeps changing his position and he is pressing my inner organs.

I'm not saying it's a bad thing though, in fact I love this, but I just fear when he starts kicking. Because that means he can kick me in the crotch from the inside… oh that won't be lovely… I placed my hand on my stomach, rubbing where I can feel movement but I blinked when I noticed a large hand over my own.

"You're going to scratch yourself with your automail."

I almost forgot I was rubbing with my right arm. I turned to see Roy was awake. "Shouldn't you be asleep love?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"I can't. To much is going on right now."

"Oh?" He propped himself on one elbow and looked at me. "Explain."

I sighed. "Well, I'm really happy about the fact that we are now married, I really am. Then we are having a baby together which is wonderful, but what's bothering me is that I feel like someone is after me and when my father came here today I was pissed."

"What does your father have to do with you being watched?"

"A lot, I can't stand the guy because he left for one thing, but when eh showed me his arm is got me wondering about something. My father had done research on the Philosopher stone and I have seen old pictures of him and in all of them he looked the same, you just can't do that. So no I'm thinking that he had used a stone to keep himself alive for many years and… when he said someone was after him and trying to use him that creepy feeling came over me, like it does when I feel like someone is watching me. Maybe, whoever is after him wants me as well and what if the want the baby?!"

Roy looked at me for a second and just leaned over and kissed my head. He rubbed my stomach lightly, making me blush.

"Edward, I will never allow anyone to take you and the baby or ever harm you. I will always protect you and if you do get kidnapped, I'll be there to find you and save you. Stop worrying and think of better things." He smiled and I grinned.

"Stupid bastard, you always find someway to cheer me up."

He chuckled and kissed my head again. "Hey, have you thought of any names for the baby yet because I can't think of anything."

FINALLY! I can tell him the name I picked!

"Erin."

He gave me the weirdest look. "Aaron?"

"No, Erin, with an E. I like the name, what do you think?"

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's an interesting name and its not common."

I smiled at him.

"Great! I love the name, I flipped through a baby name book at the library a few weeks ago and I thought it was a good name to use. I'm glad you agree, good night!" I kissed his cheek and closed my eyes.

* * *

"What news do you bring us today Envy?" Lust asked as she looked at her comrade.

The homunculus laughed as he walked over and took a seat on the desk that Pride was sitting behind.

"Oh, just that Fullmetal got married today, found that out by sneaking around and… you are not going to believe this, but that bastard Hohenheim is back."

Pride and Lust blinked.

"Are you saying Hohenheim of Light has finally shone his face again after so many years?" Pride asked standing from his seat.

Envy nodded. "Of course, did you think I would lie about that little fact? Oh, and some more news, the parasite within the Fullmetal Runt is starting to move, Master needs to know about this since its just one… no… two steps closer into our plan."

Pride nodded and went for his bookshelf, pulling a book out and an elevator appeared. "I shall tell our Master." He spoke as he was lowered.

Envy only smirked.

TBC

* * *

YAY! Another chapter! I really love the movement thing with Edward and Roy. I'm so happy!

Next chapter: Edward heads back to Central, and something happens that might detour his plans of relaxing at home. This means… I'm actually going to add elements from the plot of the show into this! No! Well… it will make sense later on.

FINALLY! An action chapter! And another few homunculi are going to appear.

Please review, and if you have any questions, just ask.


	9. Chapter 9

Here! Here is your bloody update! I FINALLY found the damn journal I wrote the new chapter in today so I can finally update this stupid fanfic! But sadly, I don't know on _Thanks For the Memories_ since my laptop is still sick…

Also, the main reason I'm updating is because I just finished re-reading my favorite Daen doujinshi, _Don't Cry Baby_ where Ed and Roy take care of a baby for a few days.

Anyway! Moving along, I'm not exactly proud of this chapter but it will help along in the plot, hopefully. Originally the idea for this fic was to not really deal around with the homunculi, but I need them now for an idea I have later on when Edward is about eight or nine months pregnant.

Thank you all for the lovely 118 reviews, this is the second story I have written with over a hundred reviews! Can you believe that the last time I updated, I only had 86 reviews? Yay! It just shows how much people love this story and kept pestering me to update, and that included those of you on Deviant Art…

Now I did get a review I'm not too happy on, but here is my response to it if I hadn't already replied, and I'm stating this not to be mean but to answer back to what you said:

I don't have a beta, I don't like using one because I don't like changing what I originally had written, the only person even allowed to touch any of my work is my friend Toxic Hathor and that is only on the co-written story I'm working with her and a story that I needed some help on. Everything else is all me, I don't want help. And the spelling errors are because I never check over my work… not exactly first class material…

Also, I know it seems rushed, sadly I will admit to that. But, yes, writing in the first person point of view is not an easy task. Also the reason the doctor could jump to such a conclusion is because Edward's pregnancy is very similar to a females, except his mood swings are perfectly normal with him already and he's a boy. And Dr. Kurcka is an alchemist, and she has seen some crazy stuff in her lines of work so it seems rational for something like this to probably occur.

Once again, that was just to answer the things you pointed out; I'm not trying to be mean my dear. But thank you anyway for the review.

Warning: Some cussing and whatnot along with the introduction of a new character.

BTW, I kinda wish I had went along the lines of the original manga and the Brotherhood series, but then that would make this even more difficult to write because I would have trouble getting Edward to the north and fitting the real Pride, Wrath, and the new Greed into the mix along with the Idiot Prince, but I think I can fit that guy and his crew into the sequel.

Alright! On with the fic! (Finally)

* * *

**Edward's Knocked Up**

**© RiYuYami**

**Chapter Nine: The Boy**

* * *

I hate this.

I finally have something to myself and this shit happens. My teacher got a call and she told me that there were strange lights at Yock Island. Alchemic lights to be exact. But me, Al, and Teacher are the only ones who have been there that know alchemy, so I came to investigate.

Which I am regretting now, because my honeymoon with Roy has been postponed, and Eric is kicking me a lot… I thought it was great when he started but now I have trouble sleeping and the kicks are a real mood killer when me and Roy are trying to snuggle. And to be perfectly honest, I think I'm becoming a pain.

Don't laugh at me, I know I am a pain already, don't need to tell me twice.

I keep working Roy so he can please me in different ways, lest I start to get upset or I beat him black and blue. Even though we have only been married for a week, we act like we've been married for years. Kinda cute if you think about it… Damn you to hell mood swings! But back to the plot, right now I'm on a train to our destination and my whole body hurts right now!

I can't sleep because my back hurts, my chest hurts from that fucking heart burns that comes with this pregnancy, my stomach hurts as well as my head but I also have to go to the bathroom, stupid bladder…!

"Edward, stop growling at your lower half and pay attention!"

I jolted and looked up at Izumi who was glaring at me and Roy and Al had questioning looks on their faces.

"Sorry, I was trying to get comfortable, my body hurts all over. Plus I'm tired and the baby won't stop kicking me!"

Roy sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe you should just lay down, sitting up and sleeping will only make it hurt worse as you were trying to do a moment ago."

"I guess, but when I wake up you tell me your ideas and plans on this alchemy thing." I yawned and laid on the small bed in our private train car that I was thankful that Roy was able to get for us.

* * *

_TOO HOT!_

Why does Dublin have to be so hot?! I'm dying here! And being pregnant and automail that needs to be covered up with long sleeves shirts doesn't exactly help me at all here… and not my head hurts again since Teacher just hit me for whining. "Roy…" I pouted. "I'm tired… and hot… will you carry me?" I tired pulling off a cute look, which was easy since I learned from Al as a kid.

Roy raised an eyebrow and that meant that he was gonna say no so I opened my eyes wider and got teary eyed for added effect. "Please Roy… I need help before I collapse and that means that the baby will get hurt…"

"Aww jeez…" Roy sighed, rubbing the back of his head before he lifted me up into his arms and I inwardly smirked in victory, he fell for it hook line and sinker! Oh thank you Alphonse for teaching me the beautiful art of the puppy eyes, or kitty eyes as you like to call them.

So Roy carried me to Teacher's place and then placed me on the ground. "Damn Ed! You weigh a ton… Ed?"

**SLAP!**

He called me **fat**?!

How dare him!? "It's not my fault I've gained weight! The baby helped with… oh! So I smell bacon!?" I left my ramblings and a bitched-slapped husband to run towards the kitchen where I found Mason cooking some breakfast since our train was an overnight one and we arrived at seven this morning.

I sat down after a quick hello and began to eat. What? I didn't eat much on the train because I get motion sickness due to my current condition. Izumi, Roy, Al, Sig, and Winry (who came because she figured that I would screw up my automail somehow) came into the kitchen a moment later and sat down as well. Roy told me that we were going to the island today to see if the alchemist was still there. But they wanted me to stay behind in case of trouble. And you can bet you ass that I was pissed about that!

"I'm NOT staying behind Roy! I want to help you guys, me being pregnant has nothing to do with this, and I'll back off if it gets bad, but I want to help!" I glared at them, they all sighed in union. There was no use arguing with someone like me at all.

"Fine, you can come with us, but you have to be on guard at all times. If you so much as get even the smallest scratch on your stomach, so help me I'll beat you senseless!" Izumi backed and I nodded in fear, mostly because she would beat me senseless anyway even if I didn't get hurt.

After breakfast we left for the island. I told Roy about the month Al and I spent there. He was a little scared on how a woman could just leave two defenseless kids on an island to fend for themselves for one month. Teacher just splashed him and smirked.

Once on shore we split up. I'm now on my own and I'm scare shitless! I don't know what kind of alchemy this person had or how I'll get away since I really can't run like I use to with this damn stomach of mine! Screw it, I'm sitting down. Whoever it is can just find me on there own.

Maybe I should have stayed with Winry and the other after all, my ankle is swollen and the heat is making me dizzy. I rubbed my stomach as I looked around, good thing the little guy's asleep; I don't want him making my organs his punching bags right now.

As I sat there I was starting to doze off a little until I heard a noise. Turning to my left, I saw a boy looking at me! Where the hell did he come from?! "Hello…?" I raised an eyebrow as I looked at him and he grinned at me. I noticed that he clothing were similar to mine and there was something up with his right arm…

I began to stand up, but Erin decided to wake up and began the morning with a swift ick to my lower stomach. "Shit!" I exclaimed and it must have startled the kid because he was about to run. But I clapped my hands and turned a wine into a lasso and caught him. He screamed and seemed to alert the others.

When they came over, I told them I found him and suddenly a light came from him and his clothing turned into leaves. What the hell?!

* * *

"So he can't remember anything about himself or that he can perform alchemy?" Winry asked after we returned and told he what had happened on Yock Island and hour ago. Izumi was feeding the boy in the kitchen while I was eating in the living room. Mmm, good sandwich…

But anyway, it seems the boy can perform alchemy and can transmute ordinary objects _into_ his body! Plus he can't remember jack shit and he seems to be really attached to Teacher. But his right arm seems so… odd to me. Shit! This is making my head hurt again! All this confusion and not to mention my outrageous mood swings had got me wanting to tear my hair out!

"Edward, you okay?" I turned to Al and gave him a what-do-you-think face.

"No," I stated in a serious manor, "there's something about that kid I don't like at all… did you see how he did his alchemy?"

"He can fuse his body with inanimate objects and then he can go back to his original form. No alchemist I know can do that." Roy spoke, looking at us.

"And have you seen him act when he is around Teacher? He acts like she's his mom… Al, you don't think…?"

Al looked at me and nodded. I cringed and rubbed my stomach, a little habit I've developed when I get worried.

Later that night, I decided to see if my theory on that kid is correct. Using alchemy, I snuck through the ceiling and into the boy's locked room since Teacher didn't want me sneaking in there. Al was to keep watch and help me if I needed it. I took a look around and noticed… "He's not here?"

"HI!"

Jolting, I turned and saw that the brat was on the ceiling, hanging upside down from the rafters. "Get down from there, you'll get hurt." I spoke softly, not wanting scare him again like I did earlier.

"Nah! So, you're alive?"

"Huh?"

"Everyone's dead, and since you're alive we can play!" He smiled as he got down and stood in the front of me. "How come you look bigger then the others?" He asked, poking at my stomach.

I had to resist hitting the little punk. "They are not dead, they're sleeping. And I'm… bigger… because I have a baby inside of me…"

"Did you eat it?"

"No! Anyway, what are you doing up still?" I asked, rubbing the side of my stomach, in which the boy watched.

"Why are you doing that?"

"I'll tell you if you answer my question."

"Because I'm too alive to sleep!" Well, that's a pretty good answer to be awake… I think.

"Alright, I rub my stomach to calm the baby down. He's active a lot around this time." Because I'm normally getting my brains screwed out by Roy around this time…

"Cool!" The boy grinned and started to bounce around, yelling about playing until I caught him with a rope made from the bed. He looked at me and then at the rope and grinned.

"You can do that to, alchemy." I looked at him as he tired to untie himself but found that he couldn't and he got upset.

"Nii-san, what's going on… huh?!" I saw Al poke his head through the ceiling hole and noticed that the boy had morphed himself with the bed! "What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything! Holy shit, no alchemist can do _that_!"

As the boy screamed and me and Al bickered, the door swung open and there stood Teacher, and she was looking very pissed this evening. I think I just felt death enter the room…

* * *

Great, now I'm being punished for last night. I can't leave the room since Al and I are locked in and Mason is standing guard outside of the room.

I had to sit through a lecture by both my teacher and my husband last night for sneaking around and waking everyone up. I kinda spaced out during the last half of the lecture because I was getting sleepy. Izumi stayed in the boy's room through the rest of the night, not that she needed to since I was already asleep when she finished bitching at me. But I didn't finish my study on the boy, but that act of alchemy helped.

"Hey Nii-san?"

"Yeah?" I asked, looking over at Al who was drawing a transmutation circle in the center of the floor.

"I've got an idea." He touched the circle and transmuted a phone that connected to the floor and to the room below. "Sorry Winry," Al spoke into the receiver, "but we can't leave that room."

"Yeah." Winry responded. "Hey, what did you guys do to him? He's really scared." I guess the boy must be hiding from us in the room.

"We didn't mean to, but Winry, do you see anything… odd about him?"

"Yeah, he has these odd scars on his right arm and one going around the base of his left leg."

"I just stared at Al who looked at me. "Al… he has…?"

"Yeah he has them."

SHHCK!

SLAM!

THUMP!

RIP!

"Nii-san!"

I had opened another hole into the ceiling and dropped through to get to the boy who now filled me with rage. I slammed him into a wall and ripped his shirt to find that his right arm really was covered in scars and was the same color as my skin which clashed with his very pale skin. Then I saw the scar from a bite on his right arm, just below the shoulder.

This arm…

Was mine…!

"He has my arm… _MY FUCKING ARM!_ I gave it up for my brother!" Where the fuck was the equivalent exchange in all of this?! How did this kid get the limbs I lost in that transmutation and restoring Al's soul?! I pushed the boy's head to show him the scar on his… no… MY arm, anger seen clearly on my face as he made him look… "How the hell did you get this scar?!"

He looked at me in fear before he pushed me and ran after smashing though a window. I wanted to go after him but Roy held me back after he, Sig, and Mason came through the door.

"Let me go Roy! I have to kill that kid!"

"Edward! You could get hurt or you could lose the baby!" Roy yelled at me and I stopped trashing about to escape his grip. Damn him for being right… AL?!"

I watched as he jumped out the window and charged after the little brat. I have a really bad feeling about this…

* * *

"Boy Ed, you are in for the lecture of your life."

"Shut up Roy, no one asked for you to even come on this trip."

"Edward, I just got married, you're five months pregnant, a new homunculus just escaped, and your teacher is too sick to yell at you so I'm going to have to be the one to yell at you for how stupid you are when you rush into things."

"If I wasn't pregnant, I would be beating you senseless!"

"Ha! You'd beat him up anyway Nii-san!"

I glared at Al and Roy who were laughing at me. After Al went after the boy, I followed a few moments later. The brat got kidnapped by a jerk named Archer and Teacher went berserk at trying to save the kid from the Southern HQ. We then found out that he was a homunculus after seeing the tattoo on his foot. Then some jackass name Kimblee tried to blow us up!

After we got teacher and the brat out, we told Winry and Roy what we think happened to Teacher and how the boy was born. And then the two idiots went to Yock Island where we fought.

Now the brat who calls himself Wrath has escaped and we are now on a search for him. Let's just hope that the other homunculi haven't found him or we will be in serious trouble…

TBC

* * *

Sorry it ends there, I didn't write anything afterwards and this chapter is already seven pages long.

Next chapter: There seems to be a calm air now that there hasn't been any word on weird activities but no one can stay relaxed with the fear that something big is gonna happen.

Please review.

(Here is a present for making up that I was late on my update…)

**One Last Little Laugh: (This is an alternate scene from a section of chapter eight)**

He chuckled and kissed my head again. "Hey, have you thought of any names for the baby yet because I can't think of anything."

FINALLY! I can tell him the name I picked!

"Erin."

He gave me the weirdest look. "Aaron?"

"No, Erin, with an E. I like the name, what do you think?"

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's an interesting name and it's not common."

I smiled at him. But I blinked when I noticed that he was starting to laugh at something, not doing a great job covering up whatever it is that was making him laugh like that. "What's so funny?"

"You do know that you are giving a baby boy the girl's way of spelling the name, right?"

I just kicked him out of the bed and covered myself in blankets. "Good night Colonel Bastard."

(This is just to answer any questions as to why I had Ed call his son Erin. This is due to Edward wanting his kid to have a name that begins with E, but sadly he wasn't thinking of a lot and just went with a girl's name. My main reason is also because I love the name Aaron, but I already have a character named that so I went with the alternate spelling…)


End file.
